


Resistance [is Futile]

by BewareTheIdes15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Modification, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand against Jensen's stomach gets the soldier flinching again, at least twice as hard as the one that jolts him when Jared tweezes the first splinter of elysium off of the tray and pierces the skin right at Jensen's hip with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance [is Futile]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of the J2_Last Kink Standing competition on LJ for the prompts: sci fi, object insertion

The guy is obviously Fleet - the buzz of his hair, the set of his shoulders, the shirt hanging off him that the luminous veins in the stone ceiling make muddy-colored but Jared would bet twenty credits is fatigue-green. Fleeters looking for an imbed isn't anything unusual- politicians can talk all they want about Erinyes being in a revival, but prison planets don't change just because the guard's bunker-town turns into a real city - but there's something about this one.

He's not from the inner systems for a start; that twang in his voice is outer orbit just as surely as Jared's. And the way he'd nodded and murmured, "Understood," when Jared had explained the process and the side effects said this wasn't some exotic thrill he's heard whispered about. He's an unknown quantity and Jared's never been the type to resist a good mystery. Especially when that mystery comes complete with eyes and lips and legs like that.

The guy - _Jensen_ , doesn't say if it's a first or last name - folds his shirt quick and efficient before setting it on the kitchen table strewn with Jared's supplies. Underneath he’s just smooth, pale skin, damp with sweat from humid heat that makes up the inner atmosphere. Jared's never known anything else, but a couple of weeks in it is enough to make most off-worlders start babbling about shit like rain and the sun that might very well be fables for all Jared knows.

There are planets out there where people live on the surface instead of safely tucked under the bedrock; he knows that, but it's not the sort of thing his head wants to wrap around. Water comes from the ground, not an empty, limitless sky, and light comes from the webs of raw blue-bright elysium running through Erinyes' core, not some ball of fire - these are the facts of life, and even knowing that they aren't true for everyone in the galaxy doesn't make the many less real to Jared.

No less real than the expanse of warm skin offered up for him as Jensen settles onto Jared's bed, hesitating only a second before unzipping his pants too and shimmying them down to expose the cut of his hips and a thatch of dark hair.

There's not a lot of reasons to get an imbed so close to your junk unless it's a kink thing, which means the odds are good that Jensen's got something pretty waiting for him wherever home is. Dropping a couple of pointed hints about it hadn't gotten Jared anything but a wary glare, so he'd let it slide - no point getting ideas over an off-world Fleeter anyway, no matter how much he improves the scenery.

Jensen tenses when Jared grabs his tray of supplies and settles onto the mattress between his legs. Not for the first time, he thinks how much easier this would go if Jared had an office with some real equipment to work out of. Then again, this would go easier if it was legal too, so as long as he's dreaming, might as well aim high.

His hand against Jensen's stomach gets the soldier flinching again, at least twice as hard as the one that jolts him when Jared tweezes the first splinter of elysium off of the tray and pierces the skin right at Jensen's hip with it. The flesh heals over in its wake almost immediately as the mineral coaxes cells into action, leaving behind a tiny mound of glowing cerulean, the light of it diffused through skin. It takes a dozen or so seconds longer for Jensen to gasp.

His eyes, when Jared meets them, are wide, pupils fattening as he watches. Stomach muscles flutter under Jared's fingers and the rise and fall of it speeds up.

"You good?" he asks after a moment, giving Jensen a chance to adjust. It wouldn't be the first time a customer called it off one shard in, but Jensen's obviously made of tougher stuff than that face would suggest because he nods, tight, and Jared picks up another sliver.

He pops them in along the curve where hip meets thigh until he gets down to the nest of wiry curls, each shard nestling in between skin and muscle, a perfect row of barely perceptible ridges in luminescent blue. Then he starts in on the other side.

With time, the small bumps will melt away, fusing with the flesh surrounding them to leave the kind of seamless, intangible patterns that cover Jared's own body in swirls and spikes. But for now the fresh imbeds are swollen, the foreign substance making everything around it overreact. It's painful, no way around it, especially since one of the side effects -incentives - of imbedded elysium is nerve hyperactivity.

Jensen, though, is a very special breed of customer - one Jared knows well, considering he's same way. Whatever pain he's feeling, it isn't doing anything to discourage the raging hard-on Jared would have to be blind not to see fighting for escape from the loosened confines of his pants. If Jared's arm happens to keep brushing against it as he works, well, so be it.

The second he sets his tools aside from implanting the lasts hard, Jensen's hand is pressed between his legs, kneading his cock roughly with the heel of his palm.

"Yeah?" Jared says, more breathless than he meant it to be. Again Jensen nods but this time he throws in a moan for good measure, hips circling just the tiniest bit, probably reflexive. It gives Jared all kind of ideas he shouldn't be having.

"This for someone?" he asks, unable to keep from sliding his hand up Jensen's torso, sweat turning the glide easy, until he can rest the tip of a finger in the hollow of Jensen's throat, press down to hear his breathing go just a little more jagged before retracing his path down. He stops just shy of where his hand really wants to be, resting so low on Jensen's abs that the crinkle of hair is rough-soft against the underside of his wrist.

It wouldn't take much at all to drag down those last few inches and really get the problem in hand. Except he does care - even if it’s hard to remember why at the moment. Doesn't want to screw up someone's partnership or leave some kid messed-up about the things his daddy does. He's been on the other side of it and hot as Jensen is, he's not hot enough to make up for Jared's conscience.

This time, though, Jensen breathes a, "Just for me," and it's so much what Jared wants to hear that he'll take it for the truth. At least he had the decency to ask.

It's probably some kind of unfair for Jared to dip down and run his tongue across the fresh blue-lit trail up Jensen's hip, but fair is for people who don't want it enough. Jensen doesn't seem too bothered over it since he's busy rubbing off against Jared's collar bone. Pinning his hips to the bed doesn't do much good for calming him down since the elysium circles imbedded in Jared's palms react with the fresh stone, making the energy sing like an electric current up Jared's arms, probably down to Jensen's cock. That _might_ have been the point.

"Oh fuck, my leg," Jensen groans. Before Jared even has a chance to figure out if that made any sense at all, Jensen's shoving at him and then at his own pants, back and forth until he finally gets them worked down to mid-thigh to reveal a slim band of glowing blue under the skin like those garters you see in ancient Earth vids. That explains a lot.

"Well, well. Somebody's keeping secrets," Jared purrs back, dripping with the delight he can't be bothered to disguise. He's getting his palm pressed tight to the mark as he does, tracing it around the curve of thigh to watch the muscles there jump.

Jensen whines, arching up into it, and his cock smacks wetly against his stomach, the glisten of precome catching the light. Jared can't resist leaning in again to lick it up, bittersweet, then wandering over to suckle at the new imbeds. Hard lumps of stone and swollen flesh obscene under soft skin as they catch at Jared’s teeth and tongue, Jensen writhing under him with pleasure-pain.

"God! Gonna. Gonna-"comes pouring out of Jensen's mouth. His lips are bitten dark, puffy and thick and Jared can't resist that either, can't seem to resist anything about Jensen.

He restrains himself just long enough to tear his tissue-thin shirt off over his head, exposing the wild lines of elysium bonded to his own body before he dives for Jensen's mouth. Jensen attacks him with just as much fervor, biting at Jared's lips and soothing them with his tongue, kill-trained hands tangled up in his hair. His own pants are loose enough that he can work them most of the way to his knees, bringing the imbeds on his hips and thighs into contact with Jensen's.

They both hiss the moment skin meets skin, the thrill charging up Jared's spine like he got tail-tapped with a stun baton. Jensen growls into his mouth, clings with powerful, bruising arms and grinds up into him harder.

They're both still tangled with their pants half down, not nearly enough friction to get off under any other circumstance. Every time the elysium meets its kind through thin layers of skin the air seems to crackle and their bodies shudder under the weight of it. Jared's head is spinning and his vision's swimming and he's going to have a heart attack but he couldn't care less.

Far too gone to control what he's doing, Jared pushes his palm back down against Jensen's fresh imbeds, a hot, gritty zip over the length of them again and again- finds out Jensen screams when he comes.

Like a ricochet, all of that energy flares through the elysium and floods Jared's veins, lights him up until his body, the whole _planet_ ,doesn't feel big enough to contain it all.

An imbed orgasm isn't like anything else Jared's ever heard of; long, drawn-out minutes of the eddy and flow of energy as it slowly drains away to a satisfied hum.

"Wow," Jensen rasps eventually, hot and sticky where he's half-pinned under Jared's body.

"You've never..."

The way Jensen bites his bottom lip doesn't do anything to make Jared want to let him keep talking. "Not with somebody else who has one.” He hesitates for a second, knuckles brushing against Jared’s leg as he fingers over the elysium line encircling his thigh. “I grew up on Asphodel, it was a parting gift from my best friend before I joined the Fleet. Never had a chance to use it there before I was called in."

"Oh." That was actually sort of personal. Moreso than Jared would have expected, given the situation. From the look on Jensen's face, he just realized that too and things are rapidly approaching the point of incredibly awkward. "So do you have to..."

Jared starts to covertly slide off of Jensen, not that there's anything very covert about dragging his naked body against another man's while they're both covered in sex-sweat and come.

"Uh, no," Jensen stutters slightly as Jared's imbeds drag against his for another aftershock thrill, "We ship out again tomorrow, but I don't have anywhere I have to be until then."

Now there are two ways to go with this. One of them involves giving Jensen a recommendation for some reasonably edible food and directions back to the docking bay where his ship will be. The other involves having an extremely sexy, elysium-stoked guy in Jared's bed for the next several hours.

Given how the rest of this has gone, is it really any surprise that Jared finds himself smirking, "Good. Because there's still all sorts of tricks I haven't shown you yet."


End file.
